Cuando ya no es un juego
by Nekolandia
Summary: AU. Todo era bello y tranquilo, hasta que ese día… Ah! Ese día.Día uno…. Feliciano Vargas- ¡Feliciano! ¡FELICIANO! ¡Maldita sea, ¿porqué no te mueves? ¡DESPIERTA!-No lo intentes… sabes que no esta dormido… ya no va a despertar…Que comience el juego… advertencia: muerte de personajes, crueldad, tristeza, otro universo... ¿Conoces el juego de Mafia? Sí... ese juego...
1. Introducción

**N/As: **Hetalia no es de nuestra propiedad.

* * *

**Reglas de "Mafia": **

**1. Se hacen papeles con el número exacto de personas menos uno.**

**2. En los papeles se tiene que escribir (depende del número de jugadores, tomemos por ejemplo 20) una P para el policía y cuatro Ms para mafia. El resto de los papeles tiene que estar en blanco.**

**3. Una persona (por eso no tiene papel) tienen que dar los papeles al resto y ellos tienen que ver lo que les ha tocado ser, sin dejar que el resto se entere. **

**4. Él que entregó los papeles es ahora el Master, este tiene que decir: **_**El pueblo se va a dormir**_**.**

**5. Todos los jugadores tienen que cerrar los ojos. La mafia los tiene que abrir al escuchar al Master decir: **_**La mafia se despierta**_**. **

**6. La mafia decide sin hacer ruido una persona a la que matar. Luego el master dice: **_**La mafia se va a dormir**_**.**

**7. El policía tiene que abrir los ojos al escuchar: **_**La Policía se despierta**_**. Este tiene que señalar una persona y el Master le dice si es o no de la mafia. El master no puede decir nada, solo asentir o negar. Luego manda al policía a dormir diciendo: **_**La policía se va a dormir**_**.**

**8."El pueblo despierta menos XXX que esta muerto****." La persona que ha matado la mafia tiene que salir sin decir nada. Se queda observando sin hablar como buen muerto que es (puede entretenerse sacándose los mocos si se aburre). **

**9. Todo el pueblo (mafia y policía incluidos) tienen que discutir y matar a alguien ya que creen que es de la mafia. El Master dice: …**_**XXX ha muerto en manos del pueblo.**_** Quien muere sale teniendo que decir si era o no de a mafia. Todo tipo de mentiras son aceptadas, puedes hacerte pasar por lo que te de la gana (hasta puedes decir que eres el policía aún sin serlo).**

**10. Si se logra eliminar a toda la mafia sin que antes muera todo el pueblo, gana el pueblo. Sino, la victoria es de la mafia…**

**Este fic esta semi-inspirado en este juego (Qué creías, ¿que pusimos las reglas para fastidiar? La ley del mínimo esfuerzo esta en contra de eso, así que no.). Nuestro Master es nuestro Médium, hay dos policías y cinco mafias; ya que hay más "**_**jugadores**_**". **

…

Hay un pequeño pueblo en el hermoso país de Neopania que va por el nombre de Txiqiehta. Era un pueblo pequeño en el que vivían pocas personas, había apenas cuarenta y nueve habitantes. Lo que los habitantes de este pueblo no sabían, es que el destino se encargaría de diezmar este número a una cifra sumamente menor. Pero en este entonces no sabían nada, era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo lleno de sonrisas cada día. Todos lo habitantes se conocían; pero no sospechaban que no lo suficiente.

Todo era bello y tranquilo, hasta que ese día… Ah! Ese día.

_Día uno…. Feliciano Vargas_

- ¡Feliciano! ¡FELICIANO! ¡Maldita sea, ¿porqué no te mueves? ¡DESPIERTA!

-No lo intentes… sabes que no esta dormido… ya no va a despertar…

_Que comience el juego… _

* * *

**N/As: **Escrito a dos manos con mi hermana menor. No me maten por no subir la continuación del resto de mis historias... Ya van... simplemente no sé porque no las termino y subo...


	2. Día uno

_El pueblo despierta menos Feliciano… que esta muerto._

- ¡Feliciano! ¡FELICIANO! ¡Maldita sea, ¿porqué no te mueves? ¡DESPIERTA!

-No lo intentes… sabes que no esta dormido… ya no va a despertar… -Dijo el rubio mirando con una cara de dolor el cadáver.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Qué haces ahí mirando! Haz algo bastardo, no te quedes ahí mirando como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya esta muerto… desgraciadamente eso es o único que no puede cambiar en esta vida.

-Feli… Feli… No me abandones. –Suplico entre sollozos el hermano mayor. - …no me abandones…

…

Feliciano Vargas era un joven muchacho al que todos querían. Vivía con su hermano que era mayor que él por un año. Ambos vivían en una pequeña pero acogedora casa en el centro de Txiqiehta, Neoponia. Un joven amable, alegre, agradable, un poco distraído pero con una sonrisa que podía hacer feliz a cualquier vecino. Su muerte no tenía sentido. ¿Quién quería ver muerto a Feliciano Vargas? ¿Quién…? ¿Una persona sin corazón? ¿Una asesino sin piedad?

Lo que no sabía la gente, es que su muerte solo era la punta del iceberg… Un enorme iceberg que iba a destruir la apacible vida de Txiqiehta por mucho, mucho tiempo…

…

-¡Pueblo de Txiqiehta! ¡Escuchadme! Estamos aquí reunidos por algo que nadie quiere admitir… Un vecino, un amigo… ¡un hermano! La muerte se ha llevado a nuestro Feliciano. Su muerte será recordada por todos los que le hemos querido en vida; y su vida será añorada por cualquiera que haya conocido a ese pedazo de sol. Pueblo de Txiqiehta, pensad en lo que os enseñó ese muchacho… que hay veces que una sonrisa puede resolver más problemas de los que puede resolver las palabras… Nunca te olvidaremos… Feliciano. –Dijo el alcalde con una voz triste, algo raro en ese jovial hombre.

"_Plic, plac, plic…" _ las lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia se sucedían unas a las otras, "_plic, plac, plic_" El pueblo lloraba por lo que creyeron era un todo mientras que el cielo sabía que era un principio… El principio de una tormenta.

…

Esa triste mañana llovía… y en la noche aún no había parado. Cuando el pueblo estaba reunido enfrente del ataúd del joven; tuvieron que haber comenzado a sospechar. Pero en aquel momento parecía que era un accidente aislado… ya que nadie quiere aceptar que algo malo pasa hasta que no haya vuelta atrás.

…

-Sabes que no estaba de acuerdo…

-Da igual, que comience el teatro. –Dijo una voz sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido.

_La mafia se va a dormir…_

_Día uno: Feliciano Vargas._


	3. Día dos

_El pueblo despierta menos Roderich… que esta muerto._

- ¡Rode! ¡El desayuno ya esta hecho! –Gritó Elizabetha a pleno pulmón desde la cocina.

- ¡Roderich! Despierta de una vez señorito, no esta bien que su señoría duerma tanto tiempo. Kesese~

"_Silencio…"_

-¿Roderich? –Preguntó Eliza. – Gil, no es normal que no responda… Ve a ver si esta enfermo o algo.

-No ha de ser nada. ¿Roderich? –Preguntó el albino abriendo la puerta. - ¡Mein gott! ¡Eliza, ven aquí!

- ¿¡Qué pasa! –Al ver la muchacha la sabana llena de sangre esta no pudo más que gritar. - ¡RODERICH! ¡Gil, llama rápido a tu hermano y a todos!

…

En la policía de un pueblo tan pequeño como era Txiqiehta no estaban acostumbrados a gran alboroto. Menos estaban acostumbrados a un muerto, un asesino y una familia sin respuestas…

Vicent y Ludwig se encaminaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la casa del hermano del segundo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con los dos otros habitantes de la casa prácticamente en estado de shock mientras que el tercero se encontraba inmóvil en su lecho lleno de sangre.

-Algo esta pasando… Algo esta pasando… -Murmuraba Elizabetha mirando un punto impreciso en el espacio.

El cuerpo de policía, que solo contaba con dos miembros, entró en la habitación para examinar todo. Al final solo pudieron llegar a una conclusión: había sido un asesinato. Después de la muerte de el día anterior, comenzaron a sospechar. Feliciano había muerto de una forma muy extraña. ¿Había sido un accidente? Después de lo de hoy, ¿pudo Feliciano haber sido envenenado? Por qué obviamente la muerte de Roderich no era un accidente…

…

-Pueblo de Txiqiehta, esto no son accidentes… ¡Hay un asesino entre nosotros! – Mathias no podía creer que algo así de malo pudiera estar pasando en su pueblo.

- ¡Solo pudo haber sido una persona que viviera con él! –Gritó una voz de entre la multitud.

Era imposible que fuera Elizabetha ya que al ver su rostro traumatizado se podía notar lo mucho que había sufrido con esa muerte. Pero… a su lado se encontraba Gilbert, quién tenía un poco de rivalidad con su primo muerto. La gente ato cabos rápidamente sin cuestionarse el verdadero significado de la palabra rivalidad. Sin esperar mucho las voces en su contra se comenzaron a escuchar.

-¡Muerte al asesino!

-¡Ojo por ojo!

-¡La muerte solo se paga con muerte!

-Ojo por ojo y todos terminaremos ciegos. –Dijo la pequeña Lily, pero todos la ignoraron.

-¡Él no puede ser el culpable! –Le intentó de defender Eliza.

-No quería llegar a esto… -Comenzó el alcalde. – Pero parece ser la única opción…

-¡La muerte se castiga con la muerte! –Gritó una voz.

-Sí el pueblo cree que es necesario matar a la persona más awesome del lugar, por el bien del pueblo he de morir de la manera más awesome, sin miedo; a pesar de no ser culpable… -Se acercó a depositar un beso en la frente de Eliza. –No hagas ninguna estupidez ahora que ni Rode ni yo estamos para cuidarte.

- Pues me ire con vosotros si es lo necesario para no estar sola… -Murmuro en forma de respuesta la chica sabiendo que el albino no lo tomaría en serio.

…_Gilbert ha muerto en manos del pueblo… él no era culpable…_

- Hemos derramado sangre inocente… -Dijo en voz baja el griego que acababa de despertar mientras veía como Gilbert pasaba sus últimos segundos hasta que la cuerda alrededor de su nuca le arrancó la vida definitivamente.

-Pronto me reuniré con vosotros… solo esperadme… -Murmuró sonriéndole al cielo la chica que acababa de perder a las dos personas a las que más quería. –Solo esperadme…

… _Elizabetha ha muerto por voluntad propia… ella no era culpable…_

_Día dos: Roderich __Edelstein__, Gilbert __Beilschmidt__y Elizabetha __Héderváry_

…

_La mafia se despierta…_

-Qué tontos… no queríamos llegar a esto…

-Sabía que era lo que iba a pasar… puede que hagan nuestro trabajo más fácil…

-O mucho más difícil. –Los dos se voltearon a ver a quien acababa de hablar. Venía de cumplir su misión. – La muerte se la ha llevado.

_La mafia se va a dormir…_

…

_La policía se despierta…_

"RING RING" rápidamente Ludwig cogió el teléfono para evitar que su compañero despertara. Llevaban en la oficina de policía más tiempo que lo habitual por los recientes incidentes.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó el rubio con la voz cansina.

-Sangre soviética correrá por el río,

Pasa esto y yo tan solo me río,

Me río que no podáis saber la verdad,

Verdad es que no hay tanta maldad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un mero observador… él que sabe el destino.

_La policía se va a dormir…_

* * *

**N/As: **Gracias a Ann Aseera que nos ha dejado un review. La actualización va a ser rápida ya que los capitulos son bastante cortos y la historia ya esta planeada. Gracias por leernos! Por cierto, Neoponia y Txiqiehta son lugares totalmente verdaderos existentes en nuestra imaginación (le hace, son imaginarios y no existen). Los reviews van a hacer que la actualización sea rápida, así que...

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	4. Día tres I

_La mafia se despierta…_

-Qué tontos… no queríamos llegar a esto…

-Sabía que era lo que iba a pasar… puede que hagan nuestro trabajo más fácil…

-O mucho más difícil. –Los dos se voltearon a ver a quien acababa de hablar. Venía de cumplir su misión. – La muerte se la ha llevado.

_La mafia se va a dormir…_

…

_La policía se despierta…_

"RING RING" rápidamente Ludwig cogió el teléfono para evitar que su compañero despertara. Llevaban en la oficina de policía más tiempo que lo habitual por los recientes incidentes.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó el rubio con la voz cansina.

-Sangre soviética correrá por el río,

Pasa esto y yo tan solo me río,

Me río que no podáis saber la verdad,

Verdad es que no hay tanta maldad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un mero observador… él que sabe el destino.

_La policía se va a dormir…_

…

_El pueblo despierta menos Yekaterina… que esta muerta._

_**-**_¿Hermana? ¿Aún no has despertado, da? ¿Yekaterina? ¿Yekaterina? ¿Hermana mayor? –Preguntaba Iván.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Yekaterina aún no despierta? – La menor entró en la habitación de la que habían estado buscando. - ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué hace con la ventana abierta? Se va a enfermar…

Cuando la menor fue a cerrar la ventana miró a ver si había algo afuera. Lo que vio no se lo iba a poder quitar de la mente en un fututo próximo. La mayor de los tres hermanos se encontraba rodeada de su sangre debajo de la ventana. La muerte es lo único que te puede pasar cuando caes de un tercer piso de cabeza atado totalmente.

-Ye… Yeka… -La menor no podía decir el nombre de la que se encontraba muerta.

-¿Qué pasa Natalia? Esta Yekaterina… -Se acerco su hermano a la ventana y cuando vio lo que se encontraba solo pudo gritar. - ¡YEKATERINA!

…

Itzel iba a dejar flores en las tumbas de los pobres que habían muertos cuando se encontró con un cadáver de más. La cara de la chica se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa que daba miedo. Estaba justo en el medio de las tumbas de sus amigos que había perecido el día anterior. Si había decidido quitarse la vida en ese lugar era porque quería ser enterrada en ese lugar.

-Sí es tu deseo Elizabetha…

La muchacha había muerto desangrada ya que había escrito con un cuchillo "Juntos, en la vida y en la muerte." en su antebrazo. También tenía una abertura en el cuello que se tuvo que hacer al finalizar su último mensaje. Itzel cerró los ojos, le dijo al primero que pasó que llamara a la policía y comenzó a cavar.

* * *

**N/As:** Subimos este capitulo ahora ya que puede que pronto no podamos subir, lo sentimos. Gracias a por su review Naruko Ninja Z; si tu nombre fuera Francia o algo relacionado con él tu: las estare observando nos pondría los pelos de punta. DEJAD REVIEWS!

**Notas:** Nos dimos cuenta de que pusimos la palabra griego y sovietica. Lo que pasa es simple... hay dos paises llamados Griegilandia y Sovietana que son vecinos a Neopania. Es obvio que no es un error nuestro... OBVIO!

(Haznos felices... ¿sí?)

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	5. Día tres II

…_Natalia ha muerto en manos del pueblo… ella no era culpable…_

*Unas horas antes*

La policía estaba en casa de los dos hermanos de Yekaterina. Habían recogido el cuerpo y lo habían llevado al cementerio en donde ya se estaba enterrando a la difunta Elizabetha. El alcalde estaba mirando la escena con un sentimiento entre desesperación e impotencia. Él no podía dejar que algo así estuviera pasando en su pueblo.

-En una hora nos vamos a reunir en la plaza del pueblo. Avisad a todo el pueblo, nadie ha de faltar; nadie…

-Comprendido. –Dijo Vicent mientras intentaba tranquilizar a los hermanos de la fallecida.

…

Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos en un circulo. Ya habían escuchado de la muerte de las dos chicas que habían pasado. Lo de Elizabetha era claramente un suicidio y comprendían sus razones. Pero Yekaterina había muerto en manos de otra persona… ¿Quién iba a querer matar a Feliciano, a Roderich y a Yekaterina? No tenían nada que ver los unos con los otros.

- Pueblo de Txiqiehta, estamos frente a un dilema. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? La policía me ha informado que el día anterior al fallecimiento de Yekaterina habían recibido una llamada que pudo considerarse como una pista.

- ¡Osea tipo, como que yo creo que lo más probable es que haya sido uno de sus hermanos! Porque, ósea, quién más pudo haber entrado en la noche y acabado con su vida. –Acusó Feliks.

- ¡Justicia! Después de estas muertes yo creo que hay que acabar con la gente que quiere matar inocentes sin razón alguna. –Dijo Lovino.

- No hay que causar más muertes de las que ya hay… -Respaldó Lily.

- ¡Es verdad! No hay que ir acusándonos entre nosotros. –Afirmó Antonio.

Una gran discusión comenzó en la que se debatía si era moral o no rebajarse al nivel de los asesinos para intentar terminar con ellos. Era imposible saber si era alguien o un grupo de personas, si tenía una razón o era pura maldad, si había una lógica entre victima y victima o era todo producto del azar.

-¡Silencio! Hay que votar. –Dijo Mathias, el alcalde.

- ¡Matad a Natalia! – Dijo alguien en voz baja para que no supieran quien era.

- … -Mathias pensó en lo que iba a pasar. – No pienso dejar que mi pueblo se destruya de esa forma; sospechando los unos de otros sabiendo lo que opinan el resto. Mejor hay que hacer esto anónimo. –Le pidió con la miranda a Belward que repartiera unos papelitos en blanco.

… un voto en blanco…

…un voto para Ivan…

…un voto para Natalia…

…un voto en blanco…

… un voto con "la muerte no es la solución"…

… un voto para Natalia…

… un voto en blanco…

…un voto para Natalia…

... un voto para Natalia...

...un voto para Iván...

...un voto para Natalia...

...un voto en blanco...

...un voto para Natalia...

Los votos se sucedieron hasta que por gran diferencia la cabeza de Natalia quedó condenada a la muerte. Esta no se dejo pero entre varias personas la atraparon y la llevaron a donde el día anterior Gilbert había perdido la vida. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido para ese espantoso sacrificio de sangre.

- ¿Cuáles son tus ultimas palabras? –Preguntó Ludwig.

- Soy inocente. –Repitió por ultima vez en su vida.

- ¿Entonces porque no lloras?

- ¿Tú crees que el miedo me dejaría llorar? –Respondió con una pregunta la chica.

-Yo te creo hermana…

- Eso es lo único que necesito Iván…

...

…_Natalia ha muerto en manos del pueblo… ella no era culpable…_

- Natalia ha muerto en manos del pueblo. Ella no era culpable. –Murmuró en sueños Heracles.

- No lo digas a la ligera como si fuera un juego. –Le dijo Kiku que lo había escuchado.

- Es que para ellos es un juego… Pero para nosotros ya no es un juego…

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-… Los que escriben el destino… -Dijo antes de volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Día tres: Yekaterina y Natalia._

* * *

__**N/As: **Gracias a todo el mundo por leer. Gracias al cielo pudimos subir este capitulo pronto... No sabemos cuando podremos subir el siguiente. Recuerden que los reviews nos hacen felices... ¿Alguien tiene una idea de quienes son la mafia? Intenten adivinar... Si alguien lo logra sois nuestras idol s.

**R/R: **

Sobreviviente: Gracias por el review! Son (eran... kolkolol~) 49 habitantes, pronto vamos a subir un documento en el que salen con quienes son y que hacen de sus vidas. En capitulos siguientes vamos a intentar hacer las cosas más especificas... Uno de los chistes es que la gente intenta encontrar a los culpables; de hecho, ¿porque no lo intentas?

Ann Aseera: ¡Gracias por seguir nuestra histora! ¡Y gracias por los tres magnificos reviews! El porque del orden... en realidad es al azar pero en la historia ese orden tiene un sentido... ¿cual? lee la historia y lo sabras... (Mi hermanita me hizo hacer que Rode fuera de los primeros en morir, pero bueno... por el bien de la continuidad de la historia Gilbo y Eliza también tuvieron que pasar al otro lado). Después de este capitulo querra aún más venganza... ¿no?

Yoshikawa Chiharu: Gracias por el review! El juego es genial... yo lo he jugado en clase (yo soy Nekolandia en sí...) y nos divertimos mucho pero mucho. Al final ya nadie confia de nadie y nos "matamos" entre amigos. El orden tiene un sentido y se va a descubrir en proximos capitulos... uu~


	6. Día cuatro I

_La mafia se despierta…_

- Es una lastima el no poderme despedir de los muertos antes de que den su suspiro final… pero si lo hago la gente va a sospechar… Que mala suerte, que mala suerte…

Mientras tanto una persona a su lado estaba diciendo: "Tontos, son unos tontos… Esta claro que van a hacer todo más difícil." En eso llegó la tercera persona que estaba trabajando esa noche.

- Ya esta hecho. –Dijo con la voz quebrada.- La muerte se lo ha llevado…

-Uno menos…. Es el cuarto, aunque deberían ser solo cuatro los muertos y en realidad van siete…

-Podríamos intentar de…

-Sabes que no va a funcionar. –Dijo quien parecía estar a cargo de toda la operación entrando en la habitación.

-Es verdad.

_ La mafia se va a dormir…_

...

*Un cierto tiempo atrás *

Al principio comenzó a escuchar algunas voces que dictaban una lista de nombres, hasta que ese día. Ah! Ese día… Las voces comenzaron a dictar algo diferente, algo mil veces más aterrador. El destino… de todos los habitantes de Txiqiehta…

"_Hay un pequeño pueblo en el hermoso país de Neopania que va por el nombre de Txiqiehta. Era un pueblo pequeño en el que vivían pocas personas, había apenas cuarenta y nueve habitantes. Lo que los habitantes de este pueblo no sabían, es que el destino se encargaría de diezmar este número a una cifra sumamente menor. Pero en este entonces no sabían nada, era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo lleno de sonrisas cada día. Todos lo habitantes se conocían; pero no sospechaban que no lo suficiente."_

Se despertó de esa pesadilla. Solo era un sueño, ¿verdad…? ¿Verdad? Hasta que letra por letra todas y una de las palabras que formaban se volvieron realidad. Primero comenzó el joven Feliciano con su muerte por envenenamiento. Luego fue Roderich seguido por Gilbert y Elizabetha. Después de ellos fue el turno de Yekaterina y su hermana Natalia.

Un día en sueños intentó preguntarles a las voces porque él, porque única y precisamente él las oía. "¿Y porque no?" le dieron como única respuesta las voces. "¿Por qué así?" les preguntó después. "Porque es interesante, ¿No te gustaría vivir una vida interesante?".

-Pero ellos ni siquiera sabrán si las personas a las que matan son los culpables…

-¿Te gustaría saberlo? Pues ahora lo vas a poder saber…

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

…

_ La policía se despierta…_

- Sangre fría, en un lugar frío con un cuchillo de hielo… Porque toda la sangre se queda en familia. –Dijo la voz del teléfono.

- ¿De verdad no me vas a decir quien eres? –Preguntó el policía con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

-¿Acaso les serviría saberlo? –Preguntó como respuesta antes de colgar.

- Un poco… Aunque creo que lo que quieres como respuesta es no… -Dijo a pesar de que la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono ya había colgado.

Vicent se quedó mirando lo que acababa de transcribir ya que al mismo tiempo de hablar por teléfono estaba escribiéndolo todo. Su compañero le había contado de la llamada anterior y como se hizo realidad. El policía rápidamente llamo a su compañero y le informo de la llamada… el día siguiente también sería… ¿interesante?

_La policía se va a dormir…_

…

*Un tiempo atrás.*

- ¿Ya han llegado los resultados?

-Sí… Están en la mesa. Ve a llamar al resto… Esto cada vez se pone más interesante, por no decir otra palabra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó una tercera voz mientras entraba a la habitación; había oído todo lo anterior.

-Que bien que has llegado; estábamos diciendo que ya han llegado los resultados.

-Déjame ver… -Dijo cogiéndolos. Lo primero que le llamo la atención: Feliciano Vargas, positivo.

…

Tenía que vengarse, la muerte de sus hermanas no debía quedarse así. Iván estaba maquinando un plan para terminar con los asesinos de sus hermanas. Él ahora estaba totalmente solo y nada ni nadie le iba a poder detener… Solo su propia conciencia le iba a intentar hacerle frente; ¿acaso no estaban viviendo ya todos el peor de los infiernos? "Ojala las cosas se pongan peor" pensó el soviético mientras le cortaba la cabeza al cuerpo que estaba entre sus manos.

-¡NO! ¡Iván, no lo hagas!

* * *

**N/As:** Responderemos los reviews hasta después... Pronto vamos a subir todos los habitantes de Txiqiehta. Gracias por los reviews, nos hacen escribir más y más apido. No hay más notas.

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	7. Día cuatro II

Tenía que vengarse, la muerte de sus hermanas no debía quedarse así. Iván estaba maquinando un plan para terminar con los asesinos de sus hermanas. Él ahora estaba totalmente solo y nada ni nadie le iba a poder detener… Solo su propia conciencia le iba a intentar hacerle frente; ¿acaso no estaban viviendo ya todos el peor de los infiernos? "Ojala las cosas se pongan peor" pensó el soviético mientras le cortaba la cabeza al cuerpo que estaba entre sus manos.

-¡NO! ¡Iván, no lo hagas! Te pedí conejo, no pollo.

-Da igual, de todas maneras no les corto la cabeza únicamente para venderlos; a veces lo hago para quitar el estrés, da. Ver como la vida se va escurriendo entre tus manos... ¿Comprendes, Toris?

-Comprendo… pero se me hace muy cruel. Además no me has dado el conejo que te he pedido. –Dijo el muchacho sabiendo que era la forma en la que el más alto expresaba la perdida de las dos personas a las que más quería.

-Claro, da. Enseguida va a estar… -Le dejo el carnicero al menor. "Ojala las cosas se pongan MUCHO peor." Pensó Iván para si mismo.

…

*Esa mañana *

_El pueblo se despierta menos Emil… que esta muerto._

-Buenos días Lukas, buenos días Tino, buenos días Berwald. –Saludó Mathias, el alcalde; con una sonrisa en la cara a su familia.

-Buenos días Mathias. –Respondió Tino, el resto simplemente asintió mostrando que hablaba por todos.

-¿Aún no se ha despertado Emil? –Preguntó. - Normalmente es de los primeros en levantarse para poder estar con su amigo ese raro.

-No le llames raro; sino todos lo seríamos.

-Lo que pasa Tino es que todos lo somos, solo es cuestión de aceptarlo.

-Voy a despertar a Emil… -Dijo Lukas que ya se había aburrido de la charla de su primo y de su hermano mayor.

-S'… D'le que el d'sayuno ya esta l'sto. –Dijo el de lentes.

-Esta bien… -Dijo el mediano de los Kohler mientras subía las escaleras.

-Mis hermanos son tan lindos… -Dijo Mathias cuando Lukas ya no le podía oír.

- Lo sé… Son los mejores primos del mundo… Tu también eres muy buen primo adoptivo…

-¡No! Somos primos normales, el no compartir sangre no hace que no seamos primos.

-Tienes razón…

En eso se escuchó como algo había caído y un grito que únicamente podía ser de Lukas. Aunque si Lukas apenas hablaba, gritaba aún menos. Los tres hombres que estaban en la cocina subieron corriendo para encontrarse a Lukas con una expresión traumada en el suelo al lado del cadáver de su hermano menor.

-¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO! –Gritó/Preguntó Mathias.

-No sé… ¡NO SÉ! Maldita sea, ¡EMIL! –Lukas estaba totalmente fuera de si.

-Hay que ll'mar a la p'licía lo antes p'sible. –Dijo Berwald que estaba sosteniendo a Mathias con fuerza para que no se lanzara sobre Emil, o lo que antes era Emil.

-Es verdad, hay que actuar con cordura. –Dijo Tino intentando retener las lagrimas sin éxito.

Rápidamente Berwald cogió el teléfono y marcó el numero que poco a poco todos los habitantes iban a tener que marcar. Cuando Ludwig respondió le explicó un poco que había pasado y le pidió que viniera lo antes posible para que la policía se pudiera hacer cargo de esa situación.

-¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó Vicent al entrar en la casa.

-En su h'bitación… No le h'mos m'vido. S'ntimos que L'kas este ahí, t'mpoco lo h'mos m'vido. –Respondió el mayor.

-Le hemos pedido a Lovino que venga para darles tranquilizantes a Mathias y a él ya que parece que no van a poder volver a la normalidad por su cuenta… -Dijo Tino con los ojos de tanto llorar.

Ludwig se alegró ya tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al hermano mayor de Feliciano que en paz descanse. Cuando ambos policías entraron en la habitación vieron al menor de los hermanos Kohler; bueno, su cadáver.

-Ha muerto apuñalado… -Dijo Vicent citando lo evidente.

- No estoy tan seguro… Fijate como el puñal no esta en una zona en la que hubiera muerto por ello…

-… Es verdad. –Vicent observó que su compañero tenía razón.

Ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse; Lovino había llegado. Vicent bajo para ver como estaba Mathias, su amigo, y para pedirle a Lovino que subiera ya que la policía lo necesitaba.

-Doctor Vargas… ¿Puedes hacerle unas pruebas para ver si ha muerto por envenamiento? –Le pidieron al medico.

-Maldita sea… Así que los bastardos ahora matan con veneno… le voy a hacer las pruebas para confirmar esto…

* * *

**N/As: **Gracias por todos los reviews... Sentimos la demora pero no hemos podido subir esto antes. En unos dos tres días el capitulo siguiente va a estar listo ya que lo escribimos todo en papel ya que no teníamos el ordenador. Sentimos haberos hecho esperanzas con lo de Iván... Pero es que sino la historia no tendría sentido o al menos no podríamos haberla seguido como lo teníamos planeado.


	8. Día cuatro III

Todo el pueblo, más bien o que quedaba de él, estaba reunido para discutir la muerte del joven Emil. El alcalde estaba sentado y no decía nada ya que seguía bajo el efecto de los tranquilizantes que le había dado Lovino para que se recuperara de la muerte de su hermano menor.

-S'ñores y s'ñoras, orden. –Dijo Berwald reemplazando a Mathias.

-¡Justicia! –Gritó Sadik.

-_Da_, justicia. –le secundó Iván.

-SILENCIO –Gritó Ludwig ya que tenía algo que decir.- En policía hemos estado recibiendo llamadas extrañas con pistas. No lo hemos dicho antes ya que no las comprendíamos. Pero ahora estamos seguros que son correctas… En el caso de las hermanas Braginski recibimos esto: Sangre soviética correrá por el río,

Pasa esto y yo tan solo me río, Me río que no podáis saber la verdad, Verdad es que no hay tanta maldad.

-Exacto, pero en esta ocasión la llamada decía lo siguiente… -Comenzó Vicent. - Sangre fría, en un lugar frío con un cuchillo de hielo… Porque toda la sangre se queda en familia.

-Ahora comprendemos lo de sangre fría y el lugar frío ya que bien sabemos que Emil era de Escandilandia, al igual que su familia.

-Si en lo que podemos encontrar al culpable es en la pista de la sangre entonces es que son hermanos. –Dijo Vash cuando el policía terminó de hablar.

-¡Es verdad! –Le secundó Francis –_Et on sais que le petit_ Emil tenía solo dos hermanos. –Afirmo sin darse cuenta de que dijo el principio en su lengua materna, el gabachés.

-No… la llamada deja bien claro que es la sangre lo que los une… y hermanos con la misma sangre Emil solo tiene uno. –Dijo Edward corrigiendo al gabachence.

Todo se quedaron con cara de no comprender hasta que recordaron que Mathias era en realidad el hermanastro de los menores ya que la madre de estos se casó con el padre del mayor cuando Emil tenía solo dos años.

-Eso solo nos deja con Lukas como posible culpable…

*Unos cuantos minutos más tarde. *

_Lukas ha muerto en manos del pueblo… el no era culpable._

Como por arte de magia los tranquilizantes dejaron de hacer efecto en Mathias y le tuvieron que volver a drogar. De los ojos de Tino salían cataratas de tantas lagrimas y hasta Berwald parecía afectado. Antes de enterrar a Emil le sacaron muestras de sangre para las pruebas y a su lado enterraron a Lukas.

-Descansa en paz Emil… descansa en paz Lukas. Habéis sido los mejores hermanos del mundo y siempre lo seréis.

-Vamos… -Dijo el de lentes llevándose a Mathias ya que ya estaba oscureciendo.

…

"Así que pruebas de sangre… Interesante." Pensó mientras recordaba que las voces le decían que lo importante es que sea interesante. "No creo que consigan mucho pero es mejor que nada…" Comenzó a caminar hacia el cementerio, tenía que hacerle una pregunta a alguien. Cuando iba en camino se encontró con una de las personas a las que el pueblo estaba buscando, eran buenos actores; tenía que admitirlo. Cuando llegó no se lo pensó dos veces y preguntó;

- Ya sabes lo que esta pasando, ¿verdad?

- Tengo una liegera idea, pero creo que tu me puedes ayudar, ¿no? –Dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras dejaba la pala en el suelo.

_Día cuatro: Emil y Lukas._

* * *

**N/As:** Sí, Gabachichancla si es un país... Es broma dah~ Se llama Gabachilandia. Sentimos el retraso... No hemos podido conectarnos mucho, la buena noticia es que ya tenemos más capítulos pero en papel. Otra vez preguntamos, ¿quienes creéis que son las mafias? ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Gracias a Ann Aseera, Erelbrile, Yoshikawa Chiharu, Naruko Ninja Z y Rosie Kirkland.


	9. Día cinco I

_La mafia se despierta…_

-¡Idiota! ¿Era mucho pedir una muerte que pareciera real? Le van a hacer pruebas a Emil, pronto también se las van a hacer a Feliciano; sabrán que ambas muertes fueron por envenenamiento y solo es cuestión de tiempo que comiencen a revisar todos los cuerpos y vean la similitud entre los venenos. –Comenzó a gritar quien parecía ser el o la líder a quien había salido la noche anterior.

-Van a creer que el asesino realmente odiaba a Emil y a pesar de que ya estaba muerto siguió apuñalándolo por puro placer. –Dijo una persona saliendo en defensa de quien había cometido el error.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque nos aseguraremos de que sea eso lo que crean, ¿verdad? –Dijo una voz segura pero aún así con un deje de tristeza que no había intervenido hasta ahora.

- Sí, supongo… -Dijo la primera voz ya más calmada, cuando en eso llegó una quinta persona. –Ah, has llegado. ¿Qué tal todo?

-La muerte se lo ha llevado. –Dijo como única respuesta.

-¿Te has asegurado de que…?

-Sí, justo en el corazón. –Le cortó antes de que terminara.

-Bien, bien… ya quedan menos.

_La mafia se va a dormir…_

…

_La policía se despierta…_

Vicent llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder dormir bien. Le gustaría poder estar en su casa revisando de que no le pase nada malo a su querida hermana, pero su deber con Txiqiehta era muy importante por lo que tenía que estar en la estación. Como desearía que la persona al otro lado del teléfono les diera mejores pistas o dijera quien es. Eso simplificaría mucho su trabajo.

Ludwig quería que este problema se resolviera ya. No solo su mejor amigo había muerto, también su hermano y su primo. Las tres personas más cercanas a él habían muerto por culpa de todo este enredo. La verdad es que el creía (sabía) que Gilbert era inocente ya que sabía que para él la familia era demasiado importante. ¿Cómo iba Gilbert a matar a su primo? Eso era imposible.

"RING RING" la mano de Vicent cogió rápidamente el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz para que también Ludwig pudiera escuchar. Ya habían comenzado a grabar las conversaciones ya que se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que pareciera sacado de una novela un poco mala, la voz a través del teléfono les decía información bastante útil. El problema es que no sabían a que se refería hasta que los sucesos ya hubieran pasado… lo más probable es que la voz fuera parte de "ellos" y que se arrepintiera. Los policías habían llamado "ellos" al grupo, porque tenía que ser un grupo, quien mataba a sus pobres vecinos.

- … hola.

- Hola. ¿Qué nos vas a contar esta vez? No es por ofender pero, ¿podrías ser más especifico?

- … -Un silencio que duró como medio minuto se dio hasta que se escuchó una especie de golpe al otro lado de la línea, ¿qué había pasado? – Esta bien…

- Gracias.

- … Mm… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ¿Cómo es… quien quita las vidas?

- Como tiene el cuadrúpedo lo tiene del color que verde tiene la cabeza. Los espejos del alma del mismo color que la parte superior. Sinónimos usa al comunicar aunque al final no diga nada. La sonrisa esta en el mismo lugar del que te hablo… ¿Así esta mejor?

- No hemos comprendido nada… mejor volvamos a como era antes…

- Tus palabras son ordenes… solo que no son ordenes mías... volvamos a como antes era. –Se cortó la línea.

Ludwig y Vicent se miraron con una cara triste intentando procesar la información que habían recibido. ¿De que cuadrúpedo hablaba? ¿Quién tiene verde la cabeza? ¿Espejos del alma? ¿Parte superior? ¿Sinónimos usa al comunicar aunque al final no diga nada? ¿De donde le hablaba? ¿Tenía respuesta ese (no se podía considerar un acertijo, ¿verdad?) lo que sea?

-Creo que estamos peor que al principio…

-Color verde en la cabeza… color verde de cabeza… -Repetía Ludwig intentando encontrando una respuesta con algo de lógica.

-Déjalo Lud, ya lo encontraremos más tarde… Hay que intentar dormir… mañana va a volver a comenzar este infierno; a veces me gustaría que solo fuera una mala pesadilla de la que poder despertar.

_La policía se va a dormir…_

…

-Bueno, después de lo mucho que nos la pasamos buscando rimas para que al final te pidieran otra cosa…

-Mm… Creo que no les sirvió de mucho.

-Es cierto… Lo que no comprendo es la ultima parte… ¿Cómo que su sonrisa esta en donde estas ahora?

-Estamos en un cementerio, ¿no?

-Sí… -Dijo Itzel asintiendo.

-Lo que pasa es que su sonrisa ya esta muerta…

_Porque ya no es un juego…_

* * *

**N/As:** (Nekolandia) Sentimos la tardanza pero yo ya comencé con clases y mi hermanita tiene que ir a cursillos. Gracias a toda la gente que deja reviews, cada uno no saca una sonrisa de la cara. Quien diria que este ya es el capitulo 9 y que ya tenemos 24 reviews. ¡Si dejan más os puedo asegurar que podemos acelerar el ritmo! Por cierto, los tics verbales de la gente son eliminados cuando esta en el tiempo de la mafia, solo avisamos...

**Algunas respuestas a preguntas en reviews:** Ann Aeera: ¿Sin razón? Erelbrile: La voz en off siempre dice la verdad; en realidad podría mentir, ¿pero porque hacerlo? Al resto: Gracias por vuestras teorias, les respondimos a ellas ya que esa información es importante para todos ustedes pequeños cangrejitos.**  
**

**Reto:** Intenten adivinar quien es, o por lo menos que significan las palabras de esta retorcida persona. ¿Quién es la mafia? ¿El medium? ¿El proximo muerto?

**Make us happy!**

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	10. Día cinco II

**Aclaraciones de nombres:**

**Itzel: México**

**Peter: Sealand**

**Iby: Wy**

**Dani: (es de Daniel aunque la gente cree que es de Danielle) Kugel Mugel**

**Chris: Ladonia**

**Otto: Germania**

* * *

*Unas cuantas horas antes del despertar del pueblo. *

-Así que te tienes que ir…

-Sí, quiero ver si puedo dormir un poco sin escucharlas.

-¿Me podrías decir cuantas tumbas he de cavar hoy? –Preguntó la morena.

-No sé si lo quieras saber… son tres, tres son los habitantes menos que va a tener Txiqiehta antes de que el sol se ponga.

-Tres… ¿quiénes son?

-No lo debes saber…

-Esta bien… por cierto, no te vuelvas a quedar callado tanto tiempo.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto, lo único que quiero es dormir.

-Bueno, entonces vete. ¿Nos veremos esta noche? –preguntó a quien ya estaba saliendo del cementerio.

-Sí…

Cuando la persona dejó el lugar la muchacha se volvió hacia las tumbas que ella había cavado para los habitantes de ese pueblo. Era muy triste tener que estar en donde la muerte habitaba, pero alguien lo tenía que hacer. Alguien lo tenía que hacer… además le gustaba poder hablar con ellos a pesar de que ya no se encontraran en el mundo de los vivos.

-Bueno… Hoy os tengo buenas noticias; ha llegado el correo. Voy a comenzar con Eliza y con Yekaterina. Vuestros alumnos os han escrito una carta.

_Queridas profesoras Eli y Yeka,_

_Por aquí en el colegio os extranamos (en realidad quieren poner extrañamos) mucho pero mucho. No os preocupeis (preocupéis) porque Raivis nos esta dando clases. Dice que no le impota (importa) seguir aquí hasta que seamos niños grandes grandes. Estamos muy pero muy tristes porque no estais (estáis) con nosotros pero vamos a intentar seguir adelante sin las dos para que estéis orgulosas (orgullosas). Sabemos que nos van a vigilar desde el cielo así que nos portaremos súper bien. Gracias por todo lo que nos habéis enseñado. Esperamos que os guste el dibujo._

_Muchos besos y abrazos;_

_Peter, Iby, Dani y Chris._

_(Queridas profesoras:_

_Soy yo, Raivis. Estoy intentado ayudar a los pequeños. Ellos fueron los de la idea de haceros un dibujo y yo les recomendé que también os escribieran una carta. Cuando los cuatro terminaron de escribirla me pidieron que la corrigiera para que pudierais estar orgullosas de ellos. Los niños ya vuelven a sonreír, pero la muerte que ha entrado en el pueblo nunca les va a devolver su inocencia e infantilidad. Dani esta destrozado en el interior, Iby reza todos los días para que "ella" no se lleve a sus queridos hermanos, Peter intenta parecer desinteresado pero veo que ahora cada vez que ve a alguno de sus hermanos ir a recogerlo da un suspiro de alivio. Chris tampoco esta del todo bien… esta mañana ha muerto Emil, solo espero que no se lleve a nadie más cercano a él. Le voy a dar esta carta a Itzel en la tarde, espero que no haya más muertes hasta entonces. _

_Con todo mi afecto,_

_Raivis.)_

-¿Qué os ha parecido chicas? El dibujo es muy bonito; sois vosotras dos con los niños. Bueno, ahora tengo una carta para Emil y Lukas. Lovino se negó a drogar a vuestro hermano mayor una tercera vez así que le recomendó escribir cartas. Me las dio antes que el sol se pusiera pero ya para entonces tenía como seis versiones. Os voy a dejar elegir una… -La chica lanzó las cartas al aire y solo una cayo encima de la tumba de los dos hermanos. – Así que esta… -Dijo cogiendola. –Os la voy a leer…

_Mis muy queridos Emil y Lukas:_

_¿Qué tal todo? Por aquí nada nuevo, bueno, solo han pasado unas pocas horas que a mi se me han hecho eternas. No os preocupéis, esto aún no es una anarquía; es más, pienso seguir guiando este pueblo hasta que se resuelva este problema. No descansaré hasta encontrar a tu verdadero asesino Emil; ni hasta que demuestre que no fuiste tu, Lukas. _

_La sangre es una estupidez, fuisteis los mejores hermanos que he podido tener. Todos os añoramos aunque los otros ya no lloran; a Tino se le han acabado todas las lagrimas y Berwald nunca ha podido. Hasta Chris os extraña, fue una suerte que estuviera en clases mientras _–Itzel paró un poco ya que una lagrima dificultaba la lectura-_ te mataban Lukas. _

_Espero no decepcionarlos nunca; cada vez que mire al cielo sabré que me estáis vigilando. Nuca voy a perder mi sonrisa ya que si antes compensaba vuestras caras serias ahora ha de compensar el que no estéis ahí. Gracias por haberme dado una familia y por todo, hermanos._

_Mathias._

-Nunca me imagine que Mathias no fuera el estúpido e infantil que da la impresión … Creo que todos sabemos que en el fondo es bastante maduro; bueno, por algo es nuestro alcalde. Ahora te toca a ti Roderich… Esta es una carta que ha llegado hace poco, como ya no estas me la dieron a mi para que haga algo con ella.

_Señor Roderich, _

_Siempre me ha gustado la música y hace poco que comencé a tocar el piano pero decidí ir al concierto que diste en la capital y en cuanto tus dedos comenzaron a sacar tan bello sonido me enamoré perdidamente. Le pone tanta emoción a cada nota que sentí como si fueran palabras; no, sentimientos en su estado más puro que pretendían contarme una historia. Desde ese día eres definitivamente mi ídolo e intentaré mejorar para poder tocar vuestras canciones aunque sé que nunca llegaré a vuestro nivel. Me has cambiado la vida, así que muchas gracias por darme un sueño al que perseguir._

_Tu más ferviente admiradora._

_PD: Espero ansiosamente vuestra próxima gira, prometo escuchar todos los conciertos que pueda._

-Pobre niña… No va a poder cumplir su promesa. Es una verdadera lastima… Bueno, no tengo para todos pero Ludwig me dio una carta que llegó para Gilbert; así que Gil, eres él último.

_Soldado,_

_Sé que ahora vives en un pueblo de tercera y que tu hermano se ha ido a vivir contigo. Te escribo para pedir disculpas por la forma en la que te traté; al final tu madre me ha hecho ver que no es tu culpa el ser como eres y no tan obediente como tu hermano. Soldado, me esta costando mucho escribirte esto y la verdad es que estoy medio obligado por tu madre y tu hermano. Ludwig me ha contado por medio de mensajes que ahora vives con tu primo el músico y con una chica. La verdad soldado, es que no sé qué decir sobre eso; pero tu hermano también ha dicho que eres feliz así que supongo que entonces esta bien. Mira soldado, siento como te traté en tu infancia y todas las cosas que os hice pasar a Ludwig y a ti. Solo recuerda esto, hijo, lo hice porque te quiero y creí que era lo mejor; ahora me doy cuenta que no era así._

_Otto Beilschmidt._

* * *

**N/As: **Bien, este capitulo es va justo después que el último. El próximo va a ser un poco diferente al resto y luego ya sigue la historia como tal. Esto no es relleno... no del todo, hay cosas que van a dar pie a situaciones siguientes. Bueno, las muertes se suceden y hay gente que no tiene idea de que pasa y otros sí... Por cierto, Raivis no menciona la muerte de Lukas porque aún no había pasado cuando escribieron la carta. Por cierto, supuestamente Ladonia es el sobrino de Suecia y Kugel Mugel el hermano menor de Austria.


	11. Nadie les querría muertos

Feliciano Vargas: Un alegre cocinero en el único restaurante de Txiqiehta. Su comida favorita es, fue y siempre será la pasta; y la come un mínimo de doce veces por semana. Su hermano mayor, Lovino, siempre lo intenta cuidar de cualquier cosa. Sus mejores amigos son Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio y Elizabetha. Todo el mundo en el pueblo le tiene mucho aprecio y nadie le quería muerto, ¿o sí?

Roderich Edelstein: Un serio músico que vive en Txiqiehta en el tiempo en el que no esta de gira. Trabaja escribiendo partituras y métodos para aprender a tocar música. Tiene dos primos, Ludwig y Gilbert, que son su familia más cercana. Vive con el mayor de sus primos y con Elizabetha. A pesar de ser muy serio, tacaño y un poco arrogante es buena persona y no tiene enemigos. Nadie le querría muerto, ¿o sí?

Yekaterina Braginski: Una amable profesora en la pequeña escuela de Txiqiehta. Es un poco llorona ya que suele llorar de alegría, tristeza, miedo, sorpresa y cuando dos o más personas se pelean. Tiene un hermano menor que se llama Iván y una hermana aún más menor que se llama Natalia. Le encanta tejer y suele hacer bufandas a todo el mundo; aunque solo su hermano es el único que siempre la lleva. Tiene bastantes amigos aunque con los que mejor se lleva son con Edward, Toris y Raivis. Todo el mundo la quiere y nadie la quería muerta, ¿o sí?

Pues alguien les mató... ¿Quién? ¿Porqué? Tiene su respuesta...

* * *

**N/As:** Sentimos el retraso pero perdimos todos los capítulos (ya los encontramos). A cambio prometemos subir o mañana o el día de después el siguiente capitulo. Estas son las personas que han sido asesinadas por la mafia hasta ahora, el resto de los muertos ya tienen su explicación.


End file.
